


Peaceful Mornings

by kellybean2791 (maeyourskiesbeblue), maeyourskiesbeblue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyourskiesbeblue/pseuds/kellybean2791, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyourskiesbeblue/pseuds/maeyourskiesbeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt soft curls of hair tickling his nose and the warm curves of a woman pressed to his front while he lay on his side. Not just any woman. Emma. Set after the season finale. Captain Swan with some Captain Charming bonding thrown in. The fluff is so sweet, it'll give you cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, merely playing in the Once Upon A Time sandbox.

Killian awoke to the smell of lavender, honey and cinnamon in his nose and  the feeling of warmth wrapped around him. The rest of his body became aware before his mind did. He felt soft curls of hair tickling his nose and the warm curves of a woman pressed to his front while he lay on his side. Not just any woman. _Emma_. His eyes blinked open slowly and he took in his surroundings. He was wrapped around Emma's body with his right arm curled over her hip as they lay warm and snug beneath her duvet in the bedroom she had at her parent's loft.

The night before Henry had insisted they spend the night with their family in the apartment. Emma acquiesced, having no problem with abandoning her room at Granny's to spend more time with her family now that she had a new found appreciation for them. Henry, Mary Margaret, David and baby Neal had retired early, but Emma stayed up with Hook as the party dwindled down to just the two of them back at their table in front of Granny's. They exchanged kisses between quiet conversations as they got to know one another on a new level. However, after Emma had yawned deeply for the third time in a row, Killian had insisted on Emma getting to bed for some much needed rest.

Ever the gentleman, he escorted her to the front door of the apartment. She turned to him and gave him another deep kiss that told him everything she wanted say but didn't know how to communicate with words. When they broke apart, both panting slightly, Killian pressed his forehead to Emma's breathing her in and hoping the moment would never end.

Apparently, Emma had been thinking along the same lines because she whispered to him in the quiet hallway. "Stay with me tonight?"

Hook took a step back to look into her eyes. "Are you sure, love?" he asked trying to gauge any kind of hesitation. At first hint of any, he would return to his room at Granny's and see her in the morning. Now that he had Emma, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it, including moving too fast. He would follow her lead in their relationship and move at the pace she was comfortable with. But he saw not even the slightest hint of hesitation as she nodded and led him into the quiet, darkness of the apartment.

That was how Killian had found himself waking up with the girl he loved in his arms feeling more rested than he had since he had spent his last night on the Jolly Roger. The early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains glinted off his metal hook where it and its brace lay on the bedside table. Killian glanced at the clock that sat beside them and saw it was 6:20 in the morning. That had explained why he was up. After centuries of routine and hard work aboard a ship, Killian was always the early riser, regardless of how late he stayed up the night before. Despite the fact that he was wide awake, he continued to lay there for some time, enjoying the quiet stillness of the morning. He listened to the soft sounds of Emma's breathing while she slumbered and savored the feel of her body curled up beside him.

After a little while though, Killian's stomach began to grumble and he thought it was time to get up. He considered making breakfast, but despite the fact that he had spent enough time in this realm to become adaptable, he still wasn't quite sure how to work the cooking contraption. 

As much as it grieved him, Killian pulled himself from the warmth of the bed as quietly and gently as possible, hoping not to disturb Emma. She merely sighed and curled up into a tighter ball on her side. Killian picked up his clothes from where he had folded them on the dresser the night before and pulled them on. He glanced back over at Emma, wanting to return to the bed so badly, but also wanting to do something for her and her family after they had been through so much. He feared that if she woke and he wasn't there, she would get the wrong idea and the walls that he had worked endlessly at chipping away would come right back up. He found a small piece of paper on the desk and scribbled in curling, slanting letters, " _I didn't want to wake you. Be back soon. Love, Killian"_ He picked up his hook and brace and placed the note on the bedside table in its place.  He attached his hook and stepped out of the room silently closing the door behind him and tip toed to the front door.

However, what Killian failed to notice was David quietly making his way to the kitchen to dispose of  a bottle after his son's morning feeding. He caught sight of the pirate sneaking out of his daughter's bedroom and slip out the front door and it made his blood boil. He had grown to trust and respect the former enemy and even thought of him as a friend. Countless times he had seen how much Hook cared for Emma. He had proven that with how he treated her and repeatedly put himself on the line to save her or the people she loved. David thought that she had truly made him a better man and in the end, he would treat his daughter right. And yet here he was running away in the morning while she continued to sleep, none the wiser.

Because he couldn't dare to let this man break his daughter's heart after all she had been through, David took off out the door as well. "Hook!" he called as he stepped into the hallway. Killian had already made it one flight down, but stopped on the landing and turned back in surprise at hearing his name being called. David ran down the stairs and grabbed Hook by the collar and roughly shoved him into the wall.

Hook's eyes widened in surprise, "David, what are you--?" he began but David cut him off.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing taking off like this? My _daughter_ is not some conquest you spend a night with and then leave in the morning," David growled.

"No, it's not--!" Killian tried to reply, but David continued on.

"I don't know how you usually do this, but you are not going to walk out on Emma. She deserves so much better than that and if this is how you treat her then she deserves so much better than _you_ ," David spat.

"I'm not leaving her!" Hook growled back with a scowl. He gently shoved David off of him. He looked at the man affronted, clearly offended that he would think Killian could ever do such a thing. However when he spoke next, his voice softened and he added. "I _love_ her."

"Then what do you call this?" snapped David.

Hook sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "I was going to get us all breakfast," Killian said gruffly, but he at Emma's father imploringly.

"Wait, what?" David asked, completely thrown by Hook's response. He released his coat collars and took a step back, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'd make it myself but I haven't the faintest idea how to work those things in the kitchen," Hook explained. "But I know Emma likes the French Toast at Granny's and Henry enjoys her chocolate chip pancakes as well. And well, I wasn't sure what you or your wife would enjoy, but thought I'd take a guess."

"Breakfast..." David said uncertainly. "You were going to get us breakfast."

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Then why were you sneaking out?" David continued to challenge.

Killian rolled his eyes and sighed. "I may be a pirate, but even _I_ know to let sleeping babes lie." He quirked a brow as if to say, ' _Anything else, Charming?_ '

"So, you're not leaving Emma?" David said.

"No," Killian replied immediately. His voice was quiet but firm. "As long as she will have me, I will never leave her," he told David. "I left her a note on her night stand in case she woke before I returned. You can go see for yourself, mate."

David could tell by the look in Hooks eyes that he was telling the truth. The thought of leaving Emma behind was an impossible one, like he would be leaving a piece of himself behind. Killian had followed her across realms and through time to protect her and to show her that he was worthy of her trust and love. There was no way he was going to throw that all away now that he had finally earned it.

"I believe you, Hook." David said with a small nod. Then he frowned, "But, as her father, you've gotta understand how it looked."

"Aye, I understand mate. And, to be honest, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. It's just Emma's had a few... _trying_ days," Killian said as he thought of the stress they both experienced at trying to patch up the meeting of her parents, and then nearly watch it all fall apart. "I couldn't bear to wake her when she looked so peaceful."

David couldn't help but notice the softness of Killian's eyes and caring tone as he spoke of his daughter. It was clear this man loved Emma. And despite the fact that he thought _no man_ was worthy of his little girl, Killian Jones might be close enough.

David gave him a small smile and a nod.  "So... If you're getting us all breakfast, you should head down to Granny's now before it gets busy," David said, checking his watch and saw it was getting close to quarter to seven. The morning rush was about to arrive.

Killian chuckled. "Ah, but now that you're up you can help me bring it all back. It'll be quite a lot of food for just one person to carry. " He waved his hook in front of him. "And... I've got only one hand and a hook, remember?"

David sighed and rolled his eyes. "And somehow I think you'd have managed just fine without me," David quipped but gave him a good natured smile. "Let me throw on a change of clothes." When David returned Hook had remained where he left him, leaning casually against the wall, but looking lighter and happier than he had ever seen him. He clapped him on the shoulder and followed him down to Granny's.

Emma later woke, feeling the warmth she felt earlier begin to fade. She remembered Killian had spent the night and they had slept peacefully curled around one another, nothing more. And it was wonderful.  However, she frowned when she turned over and saw that he was no longer there. She felt disappointment and fear begin to swell in her chest. She was finally beginning to let Killian in, was finally beginning to trust him and thought things were different now between them, especially since that kiss. She had actually looked forward to waking up in his arms when she had invited him to spend the night, and yet she still woke alone. She turned to look at the time, and saw the note sitting beside the clock. Her disappointment faded as she gave a small smile while her eyes traveled over Killian's antiquated font. How could he make a simple note look like a piece of calligraphy work?

She wondered how long Killian had been gone and when he would return when she heard quiet conversation in the other room and the clink of silverware coming from the kitchen, so she decided to drag herself from her warm bed and see what everyone else was up to.

Emma was met with a sight that made her heart clench with happiness and a grin to spread across her face. Mary Margaret sat with the baby in her arms at the kitchen table while she munched on a stack of pancakes and scrambled eggs. Henry sat beside her eating his own large stack of chocolate chip pancakes. He smiled and gave his fork a wave toward his mother by way of greeting when he saw her.

And then she looked over into the kitchen to see her father attempting to teach Killian how to work the coffee maker. They were speaking quietly to one another, both looking quite amiable and chuckling from time to time. When David pushed a button and the coffee began to brew, Killian muttered quietly in awe, "And you say this isn't magic..." David merely chuckled and went to join his wife at the kitchen table.

Killian caught sight of Emma out of the corner of his eye. He turned and the grin he gave her took her breath away. "Good morning, love," he said. Emma approached slowly, her mind still sleep addled. Surely she was still dreaming, because she could never have imagined Captain Hook- _Killian_ \- doing something so... domestic.  "Would you like coffee or cocoa this morning?" he asked.

"Coffee. I think I'm still asleep..." Emma muttered as she leaned against the island. She curiously noticed a few bags of empty styrofoam take out containers from Granny's sitting beside the trash can.

Killian chuckled. "You were quite tired last night. I thought I'd have to carry you up here from Granny's." The coffee pot finished brewing and he procured two mugs from one of the cabinets. He filled them both and Emma noticed he added the appropriate amount of cream and sugar to hers. ' _Since when does he know how I take my coffee?_ ' she briefly wondered.

Killian picked up both in his hand and walked towards her. He couldn't help himself, she looked positively lovely this morning, despite the fact that her hair was mussed from sleep and she looked slightly drowsy and completely confused. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and nodded his head to the side. "Come and eat. You like French toast from Granny's, right?" he said, leading her to the kitchen table. He placed the coffee mugs on the table by plates of food and sat down beside Henry. Emma took the empty seat beside Killian and looked down at the plate of French toast. Her stomach grumbled as she realized she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, and they were only some berries from the Enchanted Forrest. She picked up her mug and took a long pull from the blessedly warm and caffeinated drink. From the first sip she felt the haze begin to clear.

For a moment, Emma just sat, drinking her coffee and listened to the quiet conversation while her mother thanked Killian for picking up breakfast for the whole family. He shrugged it off and muttered, "It was my pleasure, your highness," before tucking into his omlette. 

Emma picked up her fork and took her time eating her breakfast, while she simply enjoyed being with her family. She listened to Henry grill Killian for more information about their latest trip to the Enchanted Forest. Emma's heart swelled at how Killian answered every question her son threw at him with a hint of affection in his eyes. When David and Mary Margaret chimed in to the conversation and Emma couldn't help but notice how everyone just seemed to _fit_ , Killian included. If she had any apprehensions about the pirate and his ability to join her dysfunctional little family, they were all but extinguished as she saw Killian chuckle and reach over to muss up Henry's hair at a question while her parents joined in with the laughter. It was as if he had always been a part of the family,  spending mornings with them around table.

Emma picked up her coffee cup and with her other hand she reached over under the table and gave Killian's knee a gentle squeeze. He glanced over at her curiously, but when he saw her contented smile over the rim of her coffee cup that made her green eyes sparkle, he grinned back. Killian reached down and wrapped his hand around hers giving it a squeeze in return. Butterflies erupted in her chest and she felt her cheeks warm as she took in his handsome smile.

In that quiet moment, Emma realized she would give _anything_ \--even every last bit of her magic-- to have every morning be as perfect and calm as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
